


Earned it

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, a hot gf is a very big motivation to work harder for school, hizzie are v powerful gfs, hope sucks at history, lizzie helps her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: Hope’s greatest enemy isn’t the monsters of Malivore or even her past. No, Hope’s greatest enemy is none other than history. It’s not like she’s bad bad, but Lizzie has seen how she barely gets the B she’s so desperately holding on to, so being the smart, helpful girlfriend she is, she decides to tutor Hope.-----Hope has trouble with history, Lizzie decides to be her special girlfriend tutor there and becomes a very great motivator for Hope to get that A+





	Earned it

**Author's Note:**

> im back once again sksksk. wrote fluffy hizzie (go check out my previous fic ocean eyes) and now i'm back to smut. i hope you enjoy this and please let me know with comments or kudos! i love u guys!!

Hope is a good student. She’s a good student in that way where she only does the homework, never studies, and somehow manages to get an A+ on the exams. Lizzie kind of hates her for it, but she also doesn’t because unlike her, Hope is weak at one thing.

  
  
  


Hope’s greatest enemy isn’t the monsters of Malivore or even her past. No, Hope’s greatest enemy is none other than history. It’s not like she’s  _ bad _ bad, but Lizzie has seen how she barely gets the B she’s so desperately holding on to, so being the smart, helpful girlfriend she is, she decides to tutor Hope.

  
  
  


“When did Civil War happen again?” 

  
  
  


“1916?” tries Hope, and when Lizzie looks at her like she grew a second head, Hope groans and drops her head on the table. The blonde takes pity on her, especially when she catches  _ my forehead will probably bleed  _ between Hope’s muffled words.

  
  
  


Lizzie raises her head, slipping on her lap with ease, which only came from having done the movement too many times before. Hope leans her chin on her chest, blue eyes catching Lizzie’s, desperation clear on them.

  
  
  


“I’ve battled monsters, saved my own ass from a memory-wiping mud pit, and I meet my death by what, history?” says Hope. Lizzie rolls her eyes, finding it cute that her own dramatic-ness had rubbed off on Hope. She takes Hope’s face in her hands, fingers drumming softly on her neck and thumbs caressing her cheeks.

  
  
  
  


“I am  _ so _ not dating a loser like you. Where’s that girl who fought all the wolves at the school just to prove she was the real alpha? Because I’m sure that this failed Wattpad main character I’m looking at isn’t her.” Hope laughs at the insult, hands gripping Lizzie’s hips tighter as she nods her head.

  
  
  


Her girlfriend was right, she wasn’t going to let  _ school  _ of all things defeat her. Seeing the energy in her eyes, Lizzie pulls her head up, lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. They were glad they were in a hidden part of the library and could be as affectionate as they wanted to. 

  
  
  


Props to Penelope for that, who had given Lizzie a special spell which could hide a part of a place so no one besides the caster and people of their choice could enter or see. The wink she had accompanied the statement and spell left Lizzie ready to puke, but she was too happy and excited to use the spell to care for the implications as for what Penelope used the spell.

  
  
  


The kiss turns passionate as Hope slams Lizzie against the table, tongue swiping her lips open. Hands find her hair, gripping and pulling closer, making Hope groan. Lizzie knows she enjoys the slight pain, and only stops the kiss to breathe, gathering herself as she meets Hope’s eyes.

  
  
  


“If you want some extra encouragement-” whispers Lizzie, lips kissing her cheek and then dragging down her neck and to her ear, “-if you get an A+ I’ll do something special for you.”

  
  
  


Hope moans as Lizzie bites her ear, teasing and making her weak in the knees. Lizzie smirks and enjoys how her hands on Hope’s neck and shoulders feel the shudder pass through her. She looks at her with a smug grin, enjoying how Hope looked as if she was in a daze, plump lips red and swollen from the kisses.

  
  
  


“You will do great, I’m sure of that,” murmurs Lizzie, kissing her again and missing how Hope blushes at the praise. 

  
  
  


Hope raises them up, making Lizzie sit on the table, legs wrapped around her hips. Lizzie doesn’t let go of her, hands gripping tightly to her shirt with fire but also with such a love that it made Hope smile. Even in the middle of their passion, Hope could feel the love they had for each other.

  
  
  


She unbuttons Lizzie’s shirt with one hand, the other behind Lizzie’s neck to kiss her better. Her hand touches the soft skin of her chest as she breaks the kiss, pushing the books away and not caring as some fall on the ground, helping Lizzie sit better.

  
  
  


Lizzie runs a hand through her hair as Hope’s lips move lower, dragging a wet trail to her collarbone. Her lips are gentle against her skin, a contrast to her hands who grip her hips and let Lizzie grind against her stomach. Lizzie moans, glad that the spell also made them silent to the outside world.

  
  
  


Hope doesn’t take off her bra, only kisses her chest and stomach and then she takes off her belt, eyes meeting Lizzie’s. The view was too erotic, Hope’s eyes looking so deeply into her, Lizzie almost believed they were fucking her.

  
  
  


“What about studying?” breathes Lizzie out. Hope looks at her with a frown, sliding her pants off as Lizzie raised her hips. 

  
  
  


“Seriously? Liz, I didn’t know you cared so much about studying,” teases Hope, hand moving between her legs. Lizzie gasps, glad that Hope has a hand on her back to hold her up.

  
  
  


“Shut up, Mikaelson. Not my-” Hope’s palm touches her clit and Lizzie nearly loses her trail of thoughts, “-fault you suck at history.”

  
  
  


Hope nods her head, a thoughtful expression on her face. Lizzie’s eyes widen when she pushes her panties down and falls on her knees, hands bringing Lizzie closer to the edge of the table.

  
  
  


“You know what I also suck?” Lizzie doesn’t need to reply, Hope’s mouth meeting her wet center enough of a reply. Lizzie’s hand moves to her hair, holding them back as Hope eats her out.

  
  
  


“Oh, god, Hope, right there,” moans Lizzie. Hope’s tongue enters her, making the blonde shudder as her fingers move to her clit. The brunette only needs to add two fingers and look up, wet trails slipping down her chin as she rubs circles on her clit for Lizzie to come with a silent scream.

  
  
  


Hope gets up, licking her lips clean as she drags her fingers out. It takes a couple of minutes for Lizzie to gather herself, and by then Hope has cleaned her fingers and chin and is helping her wear her pants again. 

  
  
  


After moving off the table, leaning on it to not fall down because of her shaking knees, she brings Hope’s face towards her for a kiss. She tastes herself on Hope, feeling almost pride in the fact Hope would only taste like her after this kind of activity. 

  
  
  


“Let me now,” whispers Lizzie, hand slipping under her skirt, her other hand on Hope’s neck, thumb keeping her head up to look at Lizzie. 

  
  
  


Hope’s eyes flutter closed as Lizzie’s hand slips past her panties, finding her wet and ready for Lizzie. They don’t break eye contact, Hope’s legs falling open as they lean on the sides of Lizzie’s body. Lizzie smiles proudly at her, dragging her hand up and caressing Hope’s bottom lip, feeling her harsh breaths against her finger.

  
  
  


“I’m proud you aren’t looking away,” murmurs Lizzie. Hope clenches around her fingers, ocean eyes dropping closed. Lizzie connects the dots easily, smirking as her fingers work her up faster, slipping in an out to a speed which even a vampire would be jealous at.

  
  
  


“Didn’t know you enjoyed my praises this much. Might start to think this is why you always used to let me tease you about being this perfect, stuck-up girl.” Hope bites her thumb, hard enough to make Lizzie know that she was making some good points, which Hope did  _ not  _ enjoy hearing.

  
  
  


Lizzie shakes her head, adding a third finger and kissing Hope, feeling how close she was by how messy the kiss becomes. She breaks the kiss and slips down to kiss her neck, biting hard at the soft skin under her ear.

  
  
  


“Come for me, baby. Make me proud and come hard,” whispers the taller girl. Hope moans and lets her face fall on Lizzie’s shoulder, moaning against her uniform as she comes. Lizzie is sure that her orgasm lasts longer than usual, letting her ride it off until she sighs.

  
  
  


She takes her fingers out and makes Hope sit on the chair, letting her relax as she sat on the table again. Lizzie sucked her fingers clean until Hope had finally come down, a pleased smile on her face as she looked at her.

  
  
  


Hope snaps her fingers and after whispering a spell, all of their books gather before her, laid open the same way they were before she had pushed them off.

  
  
  


“Now,  _ that  _ is a way to make a girl study, Saltzman.” Lizzie smirks and grabs their history book, opening it to where they had left off.

  
  
  


“I am quite the good tutor, Mikaelson. Now let’s get down to business for real this time.”

  
  


\-------

  
  


It was finally the most awaited day. Lizzie walked with her head raised high to her girlfriend’s room, breakfast on her hands, enjoying how everyone moved out of her way.

  
  
  


Hope had her history exam, and after a full month of tutoring lessons, Lizzie was proud to say Hope would do great. She only says a spell to open the door, unfazed when she finds Hope half naked, putting on her uniform.

  
  
  
  


“Morning, smartest hottie after me. I bought you breakfast,” says Lizzie, almost singing the words. She walks to Hope, giving her a chaste kiss before helping her put on her uniform, hands falling on her shoulders after she slips the jacket over them.

  
  
  


“Morning to you too, Liz,” says Hope, amused at her girlfriend’s happiness as their eyes met through the mirror. The blonde pulled her towards the couch, giving her the tray on her lap and sitting beside her.

  
  
  


“Did you eat?” asks Hope, her mouth full and making Lizzie pull a face, even if she looked cute with her puffed cheeks. Lizzie wipes the corner of her mouth with her fingers, shaking her head as Hope continues eating.

  
  
  


“Had to rush to get your food and also wake up Josie, but I’ll eat later-”

  
  
  


She stops when Hope raises her fork, a piece of her pancake on it. The girl smiles as Lizzie opens her mouth, letting herself be fed by her girlfriend.

  
  
  


“If you really think I will let you go around without breakfast, you are mistaken,” says Hope. Lizzie doesn’t say anything, expression soft as Hope feeds them both.

  
  
  


Hope knew Lizzie enjoyed these type of things, the small, soft actions that her inner romantic wanted to do. No one treated Lizzie as gently as Hope did, and if to make her look that happy Hope had to share her food, she would do it without a second thought.

  
  
  


“Now, time for dessert,” murmurs Hope, hand slipping behind Lizzie’s neck and bringing her in a kiss, head tilting to the right. Lizzie smiles against her lips, the kiss slow and passionate.

  
  
  


“Good luck, Hope,” says Lizzie after they stop kissing, foreheads leaned and looking deep into each other’s eyes. Hope smiles, nods her head, sure in her words as she replies.

  
  
  


“I will do great. After all, I  _ did  _ have the best tutor.” Lizzie rolls her eyes and helps her get up, placing the tray on the table as she drags Hope outside. She walks Hope to her class, Dorian waiting as students continued walking inside.

  
  
  


Lizzie raises their hands to lay a soft kiss on Hope’s hand, smiling at her. Hope feels her nerves fade as she looks at Lizzie, remembering just how much she is her anchor and place of safety and calmness. Lizzie drops a kiss on her forehead and their hands part as Hope walks inside the class.

  
  
  


The blonde remains outside until the bell rings and the students inside start the exam. Hope meets her eyes and blushes at the kiss Lizzie blows her before leaving. 

  
  
  


She focuses on the exam, and that’s how she spends two hours until the bell rings and she gives Dorian the papers. Hope stays behind, eyes falling closed as she lets herself relax. Someone walks inside the room and she knows who it is when a pair of lips meet hers.

  
  
  


Something she had noticed when she had just started dating Lizzie was how affectionate she was. Hope didn’t really understand why at first, but when Lizzie told her how she enjoyed it, and how her exes wouldn’t really enjoy the affection, Hope let her be as affectionate as she wanted to be.

  
  
  


And it’s not like Hope herself didn’t enjoy it. She had never let anyone close, and the warmth Lizzie and her love gave her was something she didn’t want to live without anymore. Kisses weren’t the only thing, even the way Lizzie would catch her eyes and smile from across the room would make Hope feel fulfilled. The blonde was her sun, and Hope was just a flower who lived by it.

  
  
  


“How did my amazing girlfriend do in her most difficult exam?” asks Lizzie when she raises her head, Hope looking at her with a grin.

  
  
  


“Wouldn’t be surprised if your dad appoints me as the new history teacher,” jokes Hope. Lizzie rolls her eyes as she laughs, grabbing her hand and walking them out.

  
  
  


“Now, now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I’ll be proud if you just manage to get a passing grade,” teases Lizzie. Hope gasps, fake-offended, and punches her arm weakly, making Lizzie laugh harder.

  
  
  


“Just kidding, but something we cannot joke about is lunch! Which I prepared for us by myself,” says Lizzie, opening the rooftops door. “Perks of being the headmaster’s daughter.”

  
  
  


Hope grins when she finds a blanket on the ground, plates with food laid on top of it. She and Lizzie sit down beside each other, getting comfortable between the pillows and then start eating. Lizzie truly outdid herself, going the extra mile as usual. They had cooked barbeque, the meat warm and tender and making Hope’s mouth water.

  
  
  


“You cook so good that sometimes I find it impossible to believe that you are the  _ worst _ at baking,” says Hope. Lizzie pouts at her, snatching some fries off her plate as Hope looks at her with a glare that couldn’t make the smile breaking through at her antics.

  
  
  


“Continue with that and I’ll just eat everything by myself,” replies Lizzie. Hope keeps silent after that, knowing that Lizzie was headstrong enough to actually go through the threat. “So… when will you get the results?”

  
  
  


“Probably tomorrow, why do you ask?” 

 

 

Lizzie smirks, and Hope nearly chokes when she notices the mischievous look on her eyes. That look meant either trouble or some very good alone time ideas. “I promised I would do something special for you if you got an A+, didn’t I?” The sultry tone with which she says the words leave Hope’s mouth dry, eyes wide as she looks at her girlfriend, who continues eating in peace.

  
  
  


“You can’t say that and expect me to stay calm and not curious,” complains Hope. Lizzie raises an eyebrow and licks her lips.

  
  
  


“Watch me do exactly that, Mikaelson.”

  
  
  


\---------

  
  


“Hope!” calls Dorian from his office. The girl turns around, entering the room and finding Dorian with a paper in his hand, which looks a lot like her exam.

  
  
  


“Professor, hello,” greets Hope. The man smiles warmly at her, raising the paper for her to take. Hope manages to hold her yell of happiness inside, eyes stuck on the A+ on the paper.

  
  
  


“You did a great job on this exam. I’m proud, and thank Miss Saltzman for her help from me,” he replies. Hope nods her head with a wide smile and after saying bye, leaves towards her room.

  
  
  


She was glad she had gotten an A+. Lizzie tried her best to help her, and if not for herself, Hope was happy for Lizzie’s hard work paying off. The blonde had told her an hour ago she was waiting for her at her room, and Hope only opened the door, not focusing on the other side of the room as she slipped her jacket off.

  
  
  


“Lizzie, you won’t believe what I-” Hope’s words get stuck on her mouth when she looks at her girlfriend.

  
  
  


“Got on the history exam,” she finishes weakly, the paper on her hand falling on the ground.

  
  
  


Lizzie raised an eyebrow as she looked at Hope, leaning back on her hands and muscles tense from the position. Hope’s eyes dragged down her body, from her blonde hair to  _ her  _ red leather jacket and then to the red lingerie her girlfriend was wearing. Her legs seemed way longer than they were with the red tights she was wearing.

  
  
  


“Cat got your tongue, Hope?” asks Lizzie, uncrossing her legs and getting up to walk up to her.

  
  


Hope sees how much taller than her Lizzie is, and her eyes darken when Lizzie lowers herself to the ground to grab the exam. Her eyes check it out calmly, Hope’s own hands stuck on her sides.

  
  
  


“An A+, not bad for someone who was complaining how history would destroy her insides from fucking her badly,” says Lizzie with a chuckle. Hope has to laugh softly, but it dies on her lips when Lizzie lets the exam down on the table with one hand, the other on Hope’s cheek.

  
  
  


“Since you kept your promise, I am definitely going to keep mine,” whispers Lizzie, lips a breath away from touching Hope’s.

  
  
  


The shorter girl yanks her closer by her jacket, enjoying how Lizzie pulls her closer with her hands on her hips. She doesn’t lose the grip on the jacket, even as Lizzie pushes her towards the bed and climbs over her, blonde hair falling like curtains around them.

  
  
  


Hope pants as Lizzie breaks the kiss, licking her lips as Lizzie sits on her lap, pushing her hair away from her face. The blonde lays her hands on Hope’s shoulders, helping her take her jacket off, leaving Hope only in her tank top and uniform pants.

  
  
  


“If I get this every time I get an A+ in history,” starts Hope, enjoying the shiver which passes through Lizzie’s body as her hands grip her hips, “I am going to become the best student in our class.”

  
  
  


Their lips meet again, and Hope thinks that maybe they are like magnets for each other, can’t be close without touching. Lizzie holds her face as they kiss, but Hope doesn’t miss how she is slightly grinding against her legs.

  
  
  


“Can you do something for me?” murmurs Hope. Lizzie nods her head and her eyes widen when Hope smirks.

  
  
  


“Undress before me.”

  
  
  


After a moment passes, Lizzie nods her head and slips her jacket off. Then comes the bra, and Hope has to lick her lips as her arms tense from moving behind her. As the garment falls down, Lizzie doesn’t hesitate to put on a show for her girlfriend.

  
  
  


Hope bites her lip hard to keep her moan in as Lizzie drags her hands on her breasts, nipples erect and ready as Lizzie’s hands move from them to her panties, slipping them off slowly. She remains completely naked then, a contrast to Hope who was still completely dressed.

  
  
  


A thought passes her mind, and she grabs the jacket, Lizzie gets the message and puts in on. Hope’s racing heart lets her know that it was probably not a good idea, because a naked Lizzie Saltzman on her lap wearing only her leather jacket was  _ not  _ a view someone could just see and manage to live afterwards.

  
  
  


“Now, undress me,  _ Elizabeth.”  _ Lizzie gulps, Hope’s tone at saying her full name having a much larger effect on her than it should have. 

  
  
  


She grips the tank top and slides it off her, Hope smirking as she arched her back for Lizzie to slip off her bra. The blonde doesn’t make it easy, scratching her back as she takes it off and licking her lips as she throws the bra somewhere in the room. Her pants come off next, which Hope is surprised by how fast Lizzie takes them off, together with her panties.

  
  
  


Hope’s hand moves to her hair, caressing and running her hand through soft blonde tresses as she smiled softly at Lizzie.

  
  
  


“That’s my girl,” murmurs Hope, enjoying how Lizzie smiles and leans on her hand. Her other hand moves as she whispers a spell under her breath and Lizzie gasps loudly when she looks down.

  
  
  


“Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but how the fuck is a strap-on between your legs now?”

  
  
  


“Penelope had some very good sex magic spells, and I really don’t want to dwell on why she has them,” says Hope, even if she laughs inside at the fact that both she and her best friend probably used the same type of spell on both of the Saltzman twins respectively.

  
  
  


Lizzie’s breath shakes as Hope slides a hand between her legs, teasing her slowly. Hope’s mouth meets her breasts and she leaves soft kisses there, taking a nipple on her mouth and sucking gently. Lizzie pulls her closer by her head, hands gripping her brown hair as Hope did the same with her other breast.

  
  
  


Finding Lizzie ready after a while, Hope removes her fingers and wipes her fingers on the strap, making Lizzie bite her lip as the strap shone from her juices. Hope’s hands move to her hips again, and Lizzie sees how focused Hope looks.

  
  
  


“Are you ready?” asks Hope. Lizzie nods her head, kissing Hope as she sits on it, thighs clenching as she managed to sit down slowly. Hope swallows her moan with her kiss until she is completely inside of Lizzie.

  
  
  


Her eyes widen when she also moans, feeling everything too much. Only then does she realize that the whole thing was probably made for Hope to also feel it, as if the strap was  _ part  _ of her.

  
  
  


“Good girl, take it slow,” says Hope, caressing her hips as she waited for Lizzie to move. The blonde grips her shoulders hard, feeling full as she tries to move. Lizzie raises herself again and moans again as she takes her completely in again.

  
  
  


Hope moves then, after Lizzie nods her head, and Lizzie nearly screams when Hope lays her down. Hope moves fast, entering her fast and with precise movements, hitting the right places every time she slammed her hips against Lizzie’s.

  
  
  


“Oh god, Hope, please- faster-” 

  
  
  


Hope grins, hands taking Lizzie’s bigger ones and raising them up, lacing their fingers as she fucked her without stop. It felt too much, the warmness inside Lizzie making Hope dizzy. She kisses Lizzie, tongue meeting hers and hands gripping each other’s as she felt Lizzie tighten around her.

  
  
  


Hope moves one of her hands between their bodies, finding her clit and rubbing fast, Lizzie’s mouth falling open in a mess of moans and her name until Hope was sure she couldn’t tell the difference between the moans and her name being called. It takes less than a minute until Lizzie comes hard, screaming Hope’s name.

  
  
  


Hope doesn’t stop, and Lizzie looks at her in a daze as she continues again, this time sitting up and taking Lizzie on her lap. Her ocean eyes were dark, so dark Lizzie found herself getting lost in them as she rode Hope, not breaking the look.

  
  
  


She moaned as she took Hope completely in and out, the bed shaking from their movements. Hope’s eyes moved to her body, covered in hickeys from her lips and the leather jacket, which she grips and takes off, throwing it somewhere in the room as Lizzie’s hands move to grip the head of the bed.

  
  
  


“Are you going to come again for me, Liz?” asks Hope softly. Lizzie loses it, hands slipping to Hope’s shoulders and nails digging in her shoulders, enjoying how Hope groans in pleasure from the pain. The orgasm washes over her and leaves Lizzie feeling boneless.

  
  
  


Hope snaps her fingers again and whispers another spell, the strap disappearing and then she moves. She lays Lizzie down, moving down to lick the juices which had trailed down her thighs. Hope also lays soft kisses there, and when she sees Lizzie has fallen in her usual minutes short after orgasm nap, she grabs the towel she always keeps on her nightstand and starts wiping her, cleaning both of them.

  
  
  


Lizzie wakes up after five minutes, and Hope smiles as she meets her eyes. She lays on her side, one hand under her pillow and the other taking Hope’s.

  
  
  


“Hi,” whispers Hope with a lovesick smile, kissing her hand as she hugged Lizzie’s arm on her chest.

  
  
  


“Hi back,” replies Lizzie, pleased smile on her face as she leans to kiss her. This kiss is different, soft and only conveying the emotions of love they felt for each other. Hope loved this about them, that they could be as wild and passionate, but the aftermath of their sex would always be soft and gentle.

  
  
  


“That was something else.” Hope nods her head, laying on her back. Lizzie also moves, resting her head on her shoulder and throwing a leg on top of Hope’s.

  
  
  


“I guess I gotta study history more then,” says Hope and Lizzie laughs on her arms, hand resting on her heart to feel her heartbeat.

  
  
  


That was also something Hope had noticed about Lizzie every time they would lay like this. She would always lay her hand on top of Hope’s heart, Hope liked to think it was because it called for Lizzie, because it beat for Lizzie and Lizzie enjoyed feeling how it whispered the secrets of how much Hope loved her.

  
  
  


“Let’s take a nap now. I just remembered we have to meet up with Josie and Penelope later,” says Lizzie. Hope nods her head and after laying a kiss on her head, closes her eyes.

  
  
  


“I love you,” murmurs Lizzie, kissing her neck softly. Hope smiles, hugs her closer and tighter against her body.

  
  
  


“I love you too, babe.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me more on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
